


StarCraft II: Outer Haven

by edric2016underwood



Category: Metal Gear, StarCraft (Video Games), XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edric2016underwood/pseuds/edric2016underwood
Summary: Freedom fighter Jim Raynor began his revolution to overthrow the tyrannical Terran Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, but Militaires Sans Frontières had took control of the Blackwater Station ahead of Raynor’s Raiders. (This story happened after XCOM 2: War of the Chosen, started from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty and introduced elements from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain.)





	1. Foreign Competitor

**StarCraft II: Outer Haven**

 

#  **Chapter 001: Foreign Competitor**

 

**Prologue**

 

For the past four years, freedom fighter Jim Raynor has haunted the edges of the Terran Dominion, pursuing his crusade to overthrow the tyrannical Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. However, Koprulu Sector is going to change beyond anyone’s expectation.

 

From the Earth, Militaires Sans Frontières, a Private Force composed of former XCOM soldiers, resistance members and aliens who opposed United Powers League, finally arrived the Koprulu Sector.

 

In the other hand, Amon, a malevolent Xel’naga who connected to the Void has reawakened. If Amon lives again, he will destroy the Koprulu Sector.

 

As a result, the Koprulu Sector won’t be the same anymore.

 

**Liberation Day?**

 

On Mar Sara, far off the beaten track, there is a “Joeyray's Bar” situated in one of the most arid and disreputable districts. No outsider would know this little bar, because It is a locals-only establishment, so this place becomes the best hiding place for the most wanted terrorist – Jim Raynor.

 

4 years ago, Jim Raynor was a captain leading the “Raynor’s Ranger” unit who fought in Arcturus Mengsk’s resistance movement - Son of Korhal. Jim once believed that toppling the Terran Confederacy would end the misery among human in the Koprulu Sector, but he was totally wrong.

 

Arcturus Mengsk later turned into a new tyrant once Terran Confederacy capital – Tarsonis city being overrunned by the Zerg Swarm, and he betrayed everyone including Jim’s girlfriend – Sarah Kerrigan. Mengsk abandoned Kerrigan and her troops to the overwhelming Zerg force Mengsk at New Gettysburg on Tarsonis. This betrayal caused Jim defected from Son of Korhal and began his own rebel movement – “Raynor’s Raiders” against Mengsk and his Terran Dominion.

 

Unfortunately, Jim Raynor’s rebel is too far from success comparing to Mengsk’s Son of Korhal in the past. Firstly, Raynor’s Raider has no any Terran Ghost while Mengsk had defected Terran Confederate Ghost – Kerrigan’s services before the betrayal. Secondly, Raynor lacks public support while Mengsk gets promoted as savior before the Terran Confederacy collapsed. Thirdly, Raynor’s Raider is on the edge of bankrupt, and it is barely functional relying on the little funding sent from the Mar Sara locals, Kel-Morian Combine and Umojan Protectorate. Fourthly, Jim Raynor is not good enough as a rebel leader. He totally lacks ambition or political skills opposite to Mengsk. This causes the low morale and a lack of resources in the Raynor’s Raider. Under heavy burden, Raynor is almost drowned by his terrible past and the alcohol he drinks every day.

 

It is noon now. No people stay in “Joeyray's Bar” except Jim Raynor, even the proprietor of the bar - Joeyray isn’t here. They all have their own business to deal with. Hardship takes its toll on Jim. He loses his youth and determination. The tidiness he once had in Son of Korhal is gone. His hair and bear are in disarray and growth. He is an old man now and going to get more silver hair and winkles. The passion and dream which Jim once had are replaced by tiredness, disappointment, revenge and emptiness.

 

At this moment, Jim Raynor is sitting alone in the empty bar. The TV screen hanging on the wall shows a UNN newscast held by Donny Vermillion, “...and in other news today, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk held a press conference commemorating the end of the so-called Brood War some four years ago. Our own Kate Lockwell was on the scene.”

 

While Jim Raynor fills his beer mug again and drink it all in one go. The screen switches to focus on Kate Lockwell interviewing Arcturus Mengsk. Kate Lockwell asked, “Emperor, the threat of a new zerg invasion is still very real - but instead of expanding our fleets, you've squandered trillions on hunting down has-been rebels like Jim Raynor!”

 

On the screen, Arcturus Mengsk spoke on a luxury stage, “Jim Raynor represents a clear and present threat to this Dominion! He is an unscrupulous, lawless revolutionary bent on spreading fear and dissention across the sector! He and his ragtag band of miscreants have instigated open rebellion across six separate worlds - and stolen vast amounts of Dominion weapons and hardware! ...”

 

At the same time, Raynor stares at a photo of a beautiful red hair woman in wore Terran Ghost costume - Sarah Kerrigan, back when she was still human. His mind is clouded by the past between he and she. Meanwhile, Arcturus Mengsk continued his speech on the Universal News Network, “I assure you, this criminal will be brought to justice... very soon.”

 

Instantly, Jim Raynor’s anger goes out of control and pull out his rusty revolver, “It ain't over till it's over, you son of a bitch!”

 

The bullet penetrates the center mass of Mengsk on the screen which causes the TV shut down. Jim lowers his revolver and realizes he just broken other’s TV again. He turns his head away and turns on his very bulky laptop. A bald female robot appears on green hologram projector and Jim asked, “Adjutant, are my troops ready yet?”

 

The Adjutant answers, “Your forces are prepared and awaiting your orders, Commander. Uploading tactical data now.”

 

Jim Raynor speaks without realizing he is late because of drinking too much, “Good. 'Bout time we kicked this revolution into overdrive.”

 

Adjutant shows video of a pool defense Dominion military base. There are very little armored unit including a single A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrid and handful of light armor vehicles, “Backwater Station is the center of Dominion logistics on Mar Sara. Destroying Dominion authority here will cripple Emperor Mengsk's operations throughout the planet.”

 

Jim Raynor askes, “Adjutant, why is this station important? Dominion only has very weak military presence there.”

 

Adjutant answered, “Dominion forces have set up a logistics headquarters in the town of Backwater Station. This has become the hub for all operations on Mar Sara. The Dominion recently pulled troops out of the city, and they are now understrength.”

 

Jim Raynor questions, “Are the locals cooperating?”

 

“The people of Backwater Station are known to be anti-Dominion. But they lack weapons and organization…” The Adjutant suddenly switches the satellite live streaming, “Commander, there are 4 unidentified personal fighting a group of Dominion marines on neighbor region of the Backwater Station. I’m detecting at least 2 unclear unknown unrecorded psionic signals. Multiple class eight psi-patterns detected. Recommend extreme caution.”

 

The video feed shows a crossfire near the checkpoint on the main road to the backwater Station. A vehicle seems exploded and stopes the whole Dominion military convoy from moving. Dominion marines with red CMC Powered Combat Suits are fighting 4 guys with different unknown body armors which don’t match any known faction in the Koprulu Sector. These 4 guys seem to be some kind of special force. Their energy weapons unlike anything Raynor has saw among Terran soldiers.

 

Suddenly, purple psionic energy appears on one of the unknown soldiers, it is being concentrated on his left palm and turning into a purple energy ball. Then, the energy ball shoots toward a group of Dominion marines and creates a Void Rift. It is a psionic ability which Raynor have never seen. The Void Rift grows bigger until it envelops a group of Dominion soldiers. This Psionic attack causes them scream in agony. Some Dominion soldiers even shoot their comrades in Psi Panic…

 

In the chaos, a Dominion officer is being pull out from his cover toward another unknown soldier in white and red armor far who hides near the broken convoy. Before this officer recovers from the movement, his left kidney takes a knockout punch in a blink. This unlucky officer instantly collapses on the ground after receiving such serious amount of damage and pain from a single punch…

 

On the other side, a different unknown soldier with purple uniform runs toward the remaining Dominion soldiers. When this unknown soldier gets close to his Dominion enemies, he shows a weapon which Raynor has only seen it being used by the Protoss - Psi Blade. Raynor knows Terran have been trying to replicate Protoss weapon since the Great War, but he has never seen any Terran wielding Psi Blades until now. The Psi Blades of this unknown soldier cut through the Dominion CMC Powered Combat Suit and create a wave of energy toward his swinging direction in the same time.

 

“Protoss!? This is impossible!” One of the Dominion marines scream. He tries to run away but the 4th unknown soldier shoots him down. That marine fells on the ground. Then, this unknown soldier pins the last three Dominion soldiers down with her Plasma Rifle until all Dominion survivors surrendered.

 

Under well planned ambush and the element of surprise, the remaining Dominion soldiers were neutralized by these 4 unknown soldiers quickly. Then, these 4 guys disarm those surrendered Dominion survivors and tie them onto a weird balloon. In screaming, all Dominion soldiers are pull up helplessly. After those Dominion soldiers are gone, these unknown soldiers release the passengers who being locked in the Dominion vehicle of the whole time.

 

Suddenly, Raynor’s Adjutant loses its satellite connection. The live streaming stops. After seeing these unknown soldiers fighting the Dominion convoy, Jim Raynor stands up and orders, “Prep my ship. We may find some new allies there. If things go well, they may even join us to fight against Mengsk. Then, we will take that headquarters away from Mengsk more easily, and it'll cripple his presence on this planet.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Persona Change: D-Snake**

 

At the same time in orbit of Mar Sara, a black colored VTOL which was once used by ADVENT forces many years ago moves close to a satellite. Its jammer is on and that cuts off any nearby communication. The original ADVENT logo of the VTOL is already replaced by a Diamond Dogs logo. A female Viper in Powered Plated Environmental Sneaking Suit (In short, Sneaking Suit) with steel gray camouflage shows up when the VTOL’s side door opens. She grapples to the satellite.

 

“”D-Snake”. This is Kaz. Have you reach that uncooperative satellite yet?”

 

“Kaz, this is “D-Snake”. I am in position now. Just wait a few minutes and I will fix it.” The Viper opens the satellite chassis, reveals the hardware inside and scans them with her personal customized GREMLIN Mark III.

 

“Here you are.” Within seconds, “D-Snake” finds a tiny chip from the satellite motherboard and pulls it away easily. “Is this satellite’s live streaming function in our total control now?”

 

“Yes, there is no unwanted live streaming anymore. You can return now.”

 

“So, all satellites around Mar Sara are truly under our control now. No bug problems anymore. Once “Big Boss” takes over the Backwater Station, local Dominion forces on Mar Sara will lose contact with core worlds, and other Dominion Armed Forces won’t know what happens in Mar Sara.” “D-Snake” looks down on Mar Sara and she feels that Earth is far more beautiful, but there's no point in crying over spilled milk. They are already in the Koprulu Sector. Too late to turn back now.

 

“This planet will be our new mother base until a better home is found. We will make our new future from here.”

 

“Let’s hope so. I really want sunset beach holiday now, not a dust ball without ocean.” “D-Snake” says in guilt. She is the one who brought Militaires Sans Frontières here. She is responsible of putting everyone in this situation.

 

““D-Snake”, I need you return to “Peaquod”. You should be the one to interrogate those Dominion POW “Big Boss” just caught. They are on the way.”

 

“No problem. I will use the containment facility on “Pequod” to house our new captives. Tell other medical staffs to prepare for work. Time to get our hands dirty again.” D-Snake returns to the VTOL and the side door shuts behind her.

 

“Treat humans like aliens?”

 

“Not to worry. I’ve not lost touch with interrogating humans yet. I won’t leave any permanent damages on their bodies.” “D-Snake” smiles and watches another VTOL enters Mar Sara atmosphere from the radar screen.

 

“Just like old times.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Persona Change: Big Boss**

 

“Garrett Snelling? We are here to get you out.” “Big Boss” speaks to a young man who still stays inside a disable Dominion vehicle. He refuses to leave when all other passengers already run like hell to get back their home.

 

“Stay away from me! Terrorist. I have nothing to do with Raynor’s Raider!” Garrett screams in the car.

 

“We are not Raynor’s Raider. We are a private army called Militaires Sans Frontières. Your dad, Arnold Snelling, paid us to break you and your siblings out from Dominion labor camp. He is willing to pay whatever he has to us if we bring you back home safely. Where is Oscar Snelling now?” Big Boss simply answers.

 

“So, who are you? You are not even wearing CMC Armor. How did you take out those Dominion marines? They are much bigger than you.” Garrett changes his mind once he heard that his rescuers are not wanted terrorists. He walks out of the Dominion prison car and judges the unknown soldiers from head to toe.

 

“Call me Ahab. Since we are not locals, our armors and weapons wouldn’t be the same. You haven’t answered my question yet. Where are your siblings now? We can’t find them in this convoy.” “Big Boss” takes out a Fulton recovery device from his six-color desert pattern Sneaking Suit (a new variant of light weight powered armor system developed from the Wraith Suit after War of the Chosen) and attaches it to Garrett’s waist.

 

“Calvin Snelling is already sent to Backwater Station before my transportation two days ago. What do you do now?” Garrett asked when he doesn’t know what Big Boss is doing.

 

“Don’t resist. My people will bring you back home.” Big Boss activates the Fulton device and Garrett is floating few meters above the ground.

 

“What? Ahhhhhhhhh!” Then, Garrett is being pull straight up to the sky by the balloon.

 

“Is this necessary? We can call our VTOL to pick him up.” One of the Big Boss’ squadmates, “Patch”, asks in amusement. She is a Specialist who utilizes her own remote-controlled airborne drone called a GREMLIN to provide team support. Like “Big Boss”, she had left XCOM after the War of the Chosen. She is the battle medic of this squad now.

 

“This is faster than waiting for VTOL to pick him up.” Another squadmates, Mox, says calmly. Unlike “Big Boss”, Mox is not human or former XCOM soldier. He is a Skirmisher of a former Earth resistance faction called Brigade of Flame. At first, he was an ADVENT soldier created by the alien who called Ethereal to serve and die as their puppets. Ethereal manufactured ADVENT soldiers with human genetic material as a bonding agent to insert whatever alien DNA they want, so Mox possesses both human and alien genetic characteristics. Fortunately, some ADVENT soldiers who learned how to remove the chips that connect them to the Ethereal's Psionic Network. As a result, they have been liberated from the Ethereal's control and became independence from them. Now, Mox joins this mission to helps his leader, Betas to learn more about Mar Sara through first-hand experience.

 

Suddenly, “Big Boss” receives an emergency call from “Pequod”, an alien Battleship which is used as the flagship of the Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF) now. About three hundred years ago (around 2204), the Ethereal had started the invasion of Earth. At the beginning of that alien invasion, most alien spacecrafts were shot down by XCOM Interceptors, and some of them had fallen into the ocean. After 20 years of alien occupation on Earth ended, MSF found some of those alien spacecrafts which had been discarded around the Abyssal Zone or below of the ocean on Earth. Eventually, MSF repaired those spacecrafts to escape from United Powers League (UPL). They have turned their back on Earth from that moment.

 

“”Big Boss”, one bogey toward your AO, steady at point five miles.” The staff of the Combat Information Center (CIC) on “Pequod” alert the ground squad. “It’s flying to you…”

 

“We need to leave now!” “Big Boss” orders and fires his wrist mounted grapple to the nearby cliff. His grappling hook pull him toward the high ground. His squadmates follow him immediately.

 

“Is it Dominion reinforcement?” “Ether” askes. He is the only human Templar among this squad. Like typical Protoss zealot, “Ether” also uses a pair of Psi Blades in close combat and Powered Templar Armor. However, human Templars don’t limit themselves like Protoss zealots do. These Human Templars carry autopistol, use explosive charges and other Psionic Powers which are uncommon among Protoss.

 

“Negative. IFF doesn’t match.” The CIC staff reportes.

 

“Who are on that spacecraft?” Mox askes and ready his Kal-90 Bullpup, a plasma assault rifle used by Skirmisher.

 

“Six humans onboard. No alien. No psionic power detected. Don’t look like dangerous. Just in case, we are sending air support to you. Firestorm “Demon-03” will arrive in 5 minutes.” The CIC staff answers.

 

“Should we ambush it here?” Specialist “Patch” asked.

 

“No. Our main objectives are rescue imprisoned Snelling family members and capture local Dominion logistics center as intact as possible. Unless this bogey or people in it attacks us, we will do nothing with it. Let’s move to Backwater Station now.” Big Boss’ squad leaves the cliff. They take the high road to the Backwater Station while the bogey crosses the broken bridge.

 

* * *

 

 

**Persona Change: Jim Raynor**

After few minutes, Jim Raynor and his troops are going to the Backwater Station by a black colored Special Ops Dropship. They fly over a broken bridge and stop above the main road.

 

“Alright boys, let's show the locals they don't need to fear the Dominion.” Raynor jumps out from his dropship. His troops follow and land on the ground. His Dropship flies away immediately after Raynor and his troops touch the ground.

 

Quickly, Jim Raynor and his followers reach the location where the Dominion convoy was ambushed, “Keep your intervals wide, your eyes open and your asses covered. Let's move!” Raynor starts looking for possible remaining enemies or ambushers.

 

They search around the stopped vehicles and find no one there. Only the vehicle wreckages and Dominion bodies remain on site. However, Raynor cannot shake the feeling that they are being watched.

 

Walking along the main road, Raynor and his soldiers meet a female civilian who speaks to them in fear, “Don't go up that road.”

 

“Did you see any soldier who just ambushed the Dominion convoy or outsider who brought weapon?” Raynor asks.

 

“They have already left.” The civilian points to the cliff.

 

Raynor wishes to follow the disappeared ambushers, but CMC armor clearly cannot climb over cliff which is so steep. Therefore, he gives up the chase. Raynor’s team takes the low road and pass a corner. They immediately meet a poorly constructed blockade which only guarded by 3 Dominion marines.

 

“Raynor? Kill him!” Bullets start flying around…

 

* * *

 

**Persona Change: Big Boss**

**“So, this man is the famous local rebel Jim Raynor.” Big Boss and his squadmates observe the combat between Ranyor’s Raider and Dominion marines from above. Nothing special happens as Dominion side has fewer soldiers and lesser skills comparing to their opponents. The result is obvious.**

**“Should we help them now? We share the same enemies.” “Patch” asked.**

**“They can handle themselves. These Dominion marines are no match to them. Our mission is rescuing the VIP and capture Blackwater Station first.” Mox added.**

**“Kaz. This is Ahab. Ready our ground troops to capture the Blackwater Station. Load human soldiers, Heavy MEC units, Sectopods and whatever you think are needed into the VTOL. Deploy them into the station once we secure the VIP!”**

**“Yes, “Boss”, this will be done. Our comrades are very eager to join the fight after they witness those Dominion soldiers are so weak and so few on this planet, especially soldiers from DESPERADO Enterprises. “Sundowner” really wants to do some exercises and spill a lot of blood on the ground.”**

  
“I don’t think locals will welcome any alien after what Protoss or Zerg did on this planet, and I doubt they will accept what “Sundowner” may do here. Tell those Mutons to wait. It’s just too soon for any alien to show up on Mar Sara now.” “Big Boss” says. His squad move again when Raynor’s Raider are still fighting Dominion marines on the main road.

 

“Are you worry that those rebels will destroy the Backwater Station?” Mox asks when they start running in full speed.

 

“If Blackwater Station is destroyed, Dominion will be alerted and send in reinforcement to wipe out any possible threat on Mar Sara. We need Dominion being ignorant of us, or we would lose a potential base to rebuild MSF in the Koprulu Sector.” “Big Boss” explains “D-Snake” new plan after their arrival delay in the Koprulu Sector.

 

The whole squad jumps down from the cliff and bypass the Dominion marines who gather in the center of town. The local Dominion force solely focuses on Raynor’s Raider now, so they don’t expect any new enemies passing by carelessly.

 

“Plus, if we capture this logistics headquarters and hub for Dominion operations on Mar Sara, we can resupply out tiny fleet and hack into the Dominion deep-encryption network directly. MSF will gain more intel and building new Shadow Chamber will become possible.” This situation reminds “Big Boss” that how XCOM fought in the War of the Chosen.

 

“What if those rebels want that station, too? They certainly have the right to get back what they were stolen here. They are locals.” “Ether” askes in worry.

 

“One problem at a time. We will try to talk this out later.” “Patch” activates her GREMLIN Scanning Protocol to search for any hidden enemies in the empty town, but nothing is found.

 

* * *

 

**Persona Change: Jim Raynor**

 

After dealing with the tiny Dominion blockade, Raynor meets some Dominion propaganda device - Holoboards which keeps playing Arcturus Mengsk’s recording, “Keep a close watch on your neighbors. Dissent will only slow our progress.” “Korhal is the heart of the Dominion, but the common man is the heart of the future!” “Work hard. Stand proud. We must all sacrifice for the glory of the Dominion.” “No sacrifice is too great for safe guarding our communities...” “Your freedoms must be protected!”

 

“Commander, destroying Dominion Holoboards will help incite rebellion against the Dominion…” Before the Adjutant finishes its suggestion, Raynor already pull the trigger.

 

“I'm gettin' mighty tired of seein' Mengsk's face! Blast it!” Jim Raynor orders in rage.

 

After 20 minutes, Jim Raynor finally destroys every Dominion Holoboards which he can find near the town, and he kills all the Dominion marines who protect those things. At this moment, Raynor suddenly realizes something wrong in the town, “Where is everyone?”

 

Raynor and his soldiers starts searching civilians in the town. Later, they find a scared civilian, “My neighbors. My family... Dominion takes them all away.”

 

“This is starting to look ugly.” Jim Raynor shakes his head and returns to the path which leads them to the Blackwater Station.

 

“Commander, a large Dominion force is gathering on the road.” Raynor’s Adjutant warns. Raynor finds out that there are 10 Dominion marines in front of him. These enemies are waiting for Raynor’s Raider’s arrival behind sandbags.

 

“That's Raynor! Most wanted man in the Dominion!” One of the Dominion marine shouts. From the sky, three enemies’ A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrids are landing behind those Dominion marines in Assault mode.

 

“Then it's time to call in that 'special delivery' we talked about.” Jim Raynor orders his reserves to land behind Dominion troopers through three Drop Pods. With the timely arrive of 9 allied marines, the stationed Dominion force becomes outnumbered and being killed easily.

 

“Thanks for the assist! We're with you, Raynor!” One of the marines who just arrives says.

 

**Persona Change: D-Snake**

 

After those surrendered Dominion soldiers being retrieved by Fulton surface-to-air recovery system with Diamond Dogs’ VTOL, they were immediately transported to the alien Battleship “Pequod”. A welcome party composed of “D-Snake”, 2 Elite Lancer from the Skirmisher, few Mutons from DESPERADO are waiting for escorting those Dominion prisoners to the Containment facility.

 

“Why don’t we just execute those useless Dominion prisoners and take away what they have? We don’t have much space and resources to hold prisoners here. This spacecraft is already overcrowded.” “Sundowner”, the Muton commander of DESPERADO and former Muton Elite before his demotion in ADVENT asks “D-Snake” annoyingly.

 

“It is immoral to execute Prisoners of War like that. MSF will build a suitable facility to hold them up after we take over the Blackwater Station. Furthermore, I want to know more about Dominion and what kind of changes have happened to human race during these three hundred years we lost.” “D-Snake” gives “Sundowner” a cold stare.

 

“You speak like you still make the call in MSF. Don’t you forget that you have already screwed up? Tell me. Is this your privilege of being “Big Boss” girlfriend huh?” “Sundowner” snorts while he plays with his Fusion Machetes. Other Mutons behind him laugh.

 

At this moment, the airlock opens. Three Dominion marines and one Dominion officer who are escorted by former XCOM soldiers look at the welcome party in total surprise, “Snake!!!!” “They are aliens!!!” “Run!!!” “This can’t be real!” The Dominion officer even wets his trousers and collapses on the ground.

 

Actually, “D-Snake” isn’t just a code name. It is an appropriate title for a female Viper who is being a field agent and scientist in the same time. On the one side, her opponents call her “Demon Snake” because of what she does in work. On the other side, that means “Dr. Snake”, just like her human mother – Dr. Vahlen did.

 

All Dominion prisoner loses their calm. The marines did a 180 degree turn and try to go back to the VTOL which brought them here. Of course, this is not allowed. “D-Snake” springs a great distance and blocks their escape route, so the closest Dominion marine immediately throw a straight punch to her. In reflex, “D-Snake” blocks the CMC fist with her right Shock Lance (shock baton she took from ADVENT Elite Lancer) and stunts him.

 

Although CMC Powered Combat Suit is immune to most small arms fire, but it moves slowly and be vulnerable to electric shock. These features make Shock Lance an effective weapon against CMC suit.

 

The Shock Lance electrodes the right fist of the CMC suit and disrupt the nearby right-hand operator interface. The Dominion Marine’s right-hand recoils under electric shock and leaves his right side defenseless.

 

“D-Snake” pulls back her right Shock Lance after strikes the incoming hand and electrode the CMC suit with her left Shock Lance. Force the Dominion Marine steps back in chest pain.

 

A single Shock Lance is already enough for Close Quarters Combat (CQC), but a pair of Shock Lances are more suitable for torture. It’s easier to control where electricity goes in and out from the body this way. That’s why “D-Snake” carries a pair of Shock Lances in work.

 

Keeping the momentum, “D-Snake” weaves her Shock Lances through different directions with staple technique called sinawali until the Dominion Marine who is in receiving end stops moving anymore.

 

Another Dominion marine try to interrupt but the Elite Lancers from the Skirmisher strike his back with their Shock Lances. Unlike “D-Snake”, those former ADVENT Elite Lancer haven’t lowered the output voltage, so that marine’s CMC suit is down immediately.

 

The third Dominion marine tries to run away, but “D-Snake” does a classic Viper Tongue Pull on him. She pulls the prey into her coil with lightning speed. Unlike other Vipers, “D-Snake” gets Gene Mods from her mother which makes her stronger. Moreover, she has martial arts training for her work after she finds that Arc Thrower is too unreliable. Furthermore, “D-Snake” is in her own Powered Plated Environmental Sneaking Suit now. That’s why pulling a Dominion marine who wears CMC suits into her hug isn’t difficult at all.

 

Above the “bound” Dominion marine, “D-Snake” points her two Shock Lances right to his chest. With a little electric shock, his CMC suit is shorted out.

 

“Prisoners. You better cooperate. Stand up. Walk to your own cell by yourself. If you refuse, I will keep shocking you until you comply.” “D-Snake” speaks after she releases that poor Dominion marine.

 

“Ah… I can’t walk.” “Medic! I can’t feel my legs!” “Are you serious? My suit can’t even move!”

 

* * *

  

**Timeskip**

**Persona Change: Big Boss**

 

“Ahab. I find something very interesting in those CMC Powered Combat Suit. You have to know this.” “D-Snake” speaks in the comm.

 

“What have you found this time?” “Big Boss” opens the prison cell where Dominion holds Oscar Snelling.

 

“CMC Powered Combat Suit are not shockproof. If you use Arc Blade, Shock Lance, Ionic Ripjack, Stun Rod, Bluescreen Rounds or EMP Bomb on them. The Lockdown System of their suits will trip and prevents the user from moving. In short, electric shock can paralyze Terran marines without killing the wearer.” “D-Snake” explains with images showing some disassembled CMC suits.

 

“Well, Clark, you give me a good idea. Kaz, do you hear me?” “Big Boss” motion battle medic “Patch” takes care of the VIP.

 

“I’m here, “Big Boss”. What do you want this time?”

 

“Kaz. Is it possible that our Sectopods being dropped precisely from the VTOLs without activating their parachute packs’ thrusters?”

 

“Yes. Our VTOL airdrop can do this. Even without those thrusters, Sectopod can still land accurately at any point you want and enter combat immediately. Sectopod is very tough after all.”

 

“Good. I know how to deal with those Dominion Marines in Backwater Station now…”

 

**Timeskip**

 

Outside the barbed wire of the Blackwater Station, “Big Boss” throws 3 special Mimic Beacon right into the middle of the open area. Once these Beacons touch the ground. They generate holographic decoys of sexy bar dancers. This immediately draws all nearby Dominion marines’ attentions. Those Dominion soldiers start gathering around those Mimic Beacons unprofessionally.

 

“Big Boss” immediately marks the locations of those Dominion marines with his scope, then he orders multiple airdrops through his tablet. After few seconds, 3 Diamond Dogs VTOLs pass by and release their cargo. 3 Sectopods with Diamond Dogs logo descend quietly while their parachutes open in midair.

 

When those Dominion marines are still watching the holographic decoy, Sectopods are hitting the ground with great impacts. Knocking nearby Dominion soldiers to the ground.

 

Before those Dominion marines can stand up, these Diamond Dogs Sectopods stand up and extend their legs. All Sectopods emit their Lighting Field as once, disable all Dominion soldiers’ CMC suits instantly.

 

The last 2 Dominion Vikings which just return to the Blackwater Station land and turn into Assault mode once their pilots see all remaining Dominion Marines are lying on the ground unconsciously. However, their arrivals can’t even the odd because they already fall into ambush.

 

“Big Boss” and “Quiet” simultaneously focus their Psionic Power into their own palms while the last 2 Dominion Viking show up. Before those Viking pilots realize what happen, they already get hit by their enemies’ Psionic Resonant ability. Their minds be dominated without any resistance.

 

From now on, the Blackwater Station falls under Militaires Sans Frontières’ control. More MSF troops which include human soldiers, Heavy MEC and Elite Stun Lancer enter the station by VTOLs. They move into covers and wait for the Raynor’s Raiders’ arrival. They won’t let locals destroy this place.

 

* * *

  

**Timeskip**

 

**Persona Change: Jim Raynor**

Raynor sees a group of unknown VTOLs landing unknown troops into the Blackwater Station when he is destroying another Dominion Holoboard. So, Raynor and his followers immediately rush toward the station, but they are too late. It is already occupied by soldiers who he doesn’t recognize at all.

 

Carefully, Raynor’s Raiders walk close. They meet a man with unknown armor leading a group of unknown humanoid soldiers and advanced military robots to block the front entrance of the Blackwater Station. 3 massive bipedal robots with long legs are backing those foreign soldiers up. Although these newcomers are using different weapons, but they all share the same logo on their outfits. The logo has a dog above a blue diamond with a yellow ribbon below. The ribbon is written: DIAMOND DOGS.

 

“Hello. Mr. Jim Raynor. This Backwater Station is under Militaires Sans Frontières’ control now. What will you do?” The leader of this unknown army asks.

 

* * *

  

**Codex**

** Characters **

 

**Locals:**

 

**Jim Raynor**

 

Commander of Raynor’s Raiders who starts a revolution against Dominion on Mar Sara. He seems to be an alcohol dependent.

 

**Arcturus Mengsk**

 

Jim Raynor’s No. 1 enemy who is a master manipulator. He is the Emperor Arcturus Mengsk I of Terran Dominion now.

 

**Arnold Snelling**

 

The first client of Militaires Sans Frontières found in the Koprulu Sector. Original owner of White Rock Base. He is the father of Garrett Snelling and Oscar Snelling.

 

**Garrett Snelling**

 

Arnold Snelling’s son. Dislike Raynor’s Raider

 

**Oscar Snelling**

          

Arnold Snelling’s son. A terrorism suspect who was interrogated by local Dominion officer.

 

**Outsiders:**

 

**Big Boss**

 

Also known as “Punished Snake” and “Ahab”. One of the leaders of Militaires Sans Frontières. Mercenary commander of the Diamond Dogs. Renowned veteran in War of the Chosen. Former Ranger, Specialist and Psi Operative of XCOM. He later defected from XCOM. One of the founders of Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF) to combat United Powers League and XCOM. Agreed with D-Snake’s plan to leave the Earth and establish MSF in the Koprulu Sector. Unfortunately, this plan is sabotaged, and MSF’s arrival is delayed more than two hundred years.

 

**D-Snake**

 

Real name Clark Vahlen, also known as “Demon Snake” or “Dr. Snake”. One of Militaires Sans Frontières’ top advisors. A field agent, battle medic and scientist of the Diamond Dogs. One of the lead figures of Viper community. Daughter and successor of Dr. M. Vahlen. Female Viper with the mind of a human. She and the Viper King were created from the same embryo which was discovered by Vahlen during War of the Chosen. Once became double agent of Skirmishers and scientist of XCOM. Eventually joined the Diamond Dogs and Militaires Sans Frontières. She brought Huey and Strangelove to MSF which caused the Alien Nav Computer be sabotaged.

 

Did she receive her mother’s Selfish Gene?

 

**Kaz**

 

Kazuhira Miller. Subcommander of both the Militaires Sans Frontières and Diamond Dogs.

 

**Ether**

 

Real name Daichi Kato. Veteran in War of the Chosen.

 

**Mox**

 

Skirmisher. Veteran in War of the Chosen. Former ADVENT soldier.

 

**Outrider**

 

Reaper. Real name Elena Dragunova. Veteran in War of the Chosen. She is the one who stopped the Dominion convoy with environmental explosive. Camouflage Parasites user.

 

**Patch**

 

Real name Kesia Cissoko. Veteran in War of the Chosen. Former Specialist of XCOM. She later defected from XCOM.

 

**Quiet**

 

Psi Vanguard Sharpshooter. Veteran in War of the Chosen. Former Sharpshooter and Psi Operative of XCOM. She later defected from XCOM. Camouflage Parasites user.

 

**Sundowner**

 

One of the leaders of the DESPERADO Enterprises. Veteran in War of the Chosen. Former Muton Elite and ADVENT soldier. Weapon Master.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author’s Note**

 

Disclaimer:

Metal Gear created by Hideo Kojima but published by Konami;

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard;

XCOM 2: War of the Chosen developed by Firaxis Games and published by 2K Games.

 

I don’t own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious, and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

 

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from other writers especially magostera and NamThunder. Without NamThunder’s Avatar of Liberty, writing this story will be far more difficult.

 

I also appreciated their indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

 

I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.

 


	2. Forceful Persuasion

**Prologue**

 

After the Brood War, the Terran Dominion becomes the most preeminent Terran power in the Koprulu Sector thanks to the eviction of the United Earth Directorate. Since Jim Raynor cannot accept Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk’s tyranny, so Raynor’s Raiders return to the fight against the Dominion after the Battle of Char Aleph.

 

Under Jim’s leadership, Raynor’s Raiders have multiple attempts to foment rebellion against the Dominion, but they have met little success…

 

This time, Jim Raynor tries to start his revolution by destroying Backwater Station, the center of Dominion logistics on Mar Sara. However, a private army called Militaires Sans Frontières takes over the Backwater Station before the arrival of Raynor’s Raiders…

 

* * *

 

**The Outlaws?**

 

**Point of View: "Jim" Raynor**

 

“Hello. Mr. Jim Raynor. This Backwater Station is under Militaires Sans Frontières’ control now. What will you do?”

 

Before the Mar Sara Dominion logistics headquarters’ front gate, Jim Raynor and his followers are stopped by an unknown army who call themselves Militaires Sans Frontières. Things come totally unexpected to Raynor. There is no any Dominion soldier seen near this Dominion base, but an unknown faction with “Diamond Dogs” patch appears from nowhere.

 

This unknown army is undoubtedly different to what Raynor has ever seen among different Terran armies. First, none of those strangers is using the CMC Powered Combat Suit (CMC armor). CMC armor is the most basic and also the most common military equipment of every Terran military organization. It is used Dominion, Kel-Morian Combine (KMC), Umojan Protectorate, United Earth Directorate (UED), mercenaries, privates, rebels and every military organization Raynor has known. However, the different types of unknown armor or suit wore by this unknown army are clearly not CMC armor.

 

Compare to the traditional CMC armor, all personal protective equipment which used by this unknown army is too light and their armor plating is too thin. They all seem lack of protectiveness or intimidation which Terran marines usually have. However, the mobility and the agility of these unknown armors are clearly better than traditional CMC armor.

 

Secondly, none of those unknown soldiers is using the standard C-14 Impaler gauss rifle. C-14 rifle is the most common weapon among Terran soldiers. It utilizes gauss-assisted technology to accelerate ferromagnetic projectiles at hypersonic speed through a process of magnetic induction. The C-14 usually fires hypersonic 8 mm armor-piercing metal "spikes". While the rifle is gauss-assisted, it still utilizes traditional means to firing projectiles such as gunpowder, which is known to cause issues with the rifle when the ammunition becomes wet. The magnetic induction that gives the gauss rifle its name is achieved via a magnetic accelerator pack within the gun. Its frame allows the user to install a retractable bayonet.

 

Clearly, those strangers are using different types of weapon. Most of their weapons are smaller and lighter than what typical Terran marines use except those unknown rifles used by humanoid robots. Most unknown weapons’ sizes are relatively similar to AGR-14 rifle or C-20A rifle used by light armor soldiers, and they lack the retractable bayonet.

 

Thirdly, the robotic units of this unknown army just don’t match any known Terran war machines Jim Raynor has seen. All of them are smaller and full of poly style. Their appearances just stand out from usual Terran design.

 

Despite all odds, the most important question to Jim Raynor is: Which side are these strangers on?

 

“Militaires Sans Frontières? I never heard this name before. Are you a new anti-Dominion rebel group?” Raynor questions. He didn’t expect any military force beside his Raynor’s Raiders or Mar Sara locals would enter the Dominion Logistic Headquarters before them. No intel had showed that there was powerful foreign military unit being on this planet until now. This is too sudden.

 

“Militaires Sans Frontières is not rebel. We are businessmen. A new kind of business.” The supposed leader of this unknown army answers. He is in an unknown tight military wear which looks like Hostile Environment Suit, but that suit has great differences comparing to what Dominion Ghost wears: Ghost never bothers to use cookie dough camouflage because they can turn invisible, and this suit has far more armor than what Ghost Suit barely has. Raynor saw this man using his mysterious Psionic Power to attack Dominion marines before, so this man shouldn’t be a Dominion Ghost. Then, what he is?

 

“So, what’re you doing here? This is a Dominion base. Are you siding with them?” All Raynor’s people feel suspicious that Militaires Sans Frontières shows up when they are going to push the Dominion away from Mar Sara. Some of the locals are ready to attack these strangers if they are working for Dominion.

 

“The Dominion forces on Mar Sara are in mismanagement, and they devastate the local population on this planet. So, we, Militaires Sans Frontières, come here as black knight to take over valuable Dominion assets. Like I said before, we’re merely businessmen here. We’re neither enemy nor ally to you.” The leader of Militaires Sans Frontières answers. Raynor wonders whether Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF) is a new pirate militia, because MSF stole the whole Dominion Logistic Headquarters before him.

 

“What will you do with these Dominion facilities?” Raynor asks because he knows all Dominion forces on Mar Sara relying on the supplies from this logistic headquarters. The materials stored in this station are what keeping them alive without other planets’ support. It is a little fortune.

 

“MSF will turn this Dominion logistic headquarters into a new Forward Operating Base (F.O.B.).” The MSF leader says while another Diamond Dogs’ VTOL lands in the former Dominion base and unloads more soldiers.

 

“Are your guys going to station on Mar Sara forever?” Jim asks suspiciously.

 

“No, we won’t stay forever, and we will leave Mar Sara once we get what we want.” The man answers simply. 

 

“Dominion have abducted many common folks and forced them to work in mines. Will you release them?” Raynor asked. If Militaires Sans Frontières don’t let people go back their home, he will fight them no matter what they say.

 

“My medics are looking after the prisoners. Those poor guys can go home whenever they like once the situation is clear. I mean if you don’t open fire.” The MSF Leader gestures those former prisoners to stay in cover.

 

“I’m okay with you controlling this Dominion base if you are not enemy to us or the locals. Are you going to fight other Dominion forces on Mar Sara? If yes, maybe we should work together.” Jim suggested.

 

“I doubt MSF and your Raynor’s Raiders fighting Dominion together is a good idea. Since we want to capture all Dominion assets as intact as possible, brute force isn’t going to do MSF any good. We’ll try a more surgical solution. So, no thanks.” The MSF Leader rejects Jim’s proposal surprisingly and walks back into the former Dominion base.

 

“Wait. I don’t even know your name. How should I call you?” Jim yelled.

 

“Call me Big Boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Point of View: "Big Boss"**

 

After speaking with Jim Raynor, Big Boss walks back to the main building of the Dominion logistic headquarters. Other Diamond Dogs soldiers stay at the front gate to stop the rebels or the locals from entering the Dominion base. The base actually suffers very little damage despite the surprise military strike by the Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF) and the anti-Dominion revolt in Backwater Station. Without the protection of Dominion marines and war machines, remaining Dominion personnel have no choice but surrender. There is almost no resistance against MSF occupation. Dominion prisoners are being locked inside the main building under Diamond Dogs soldiers’ watchful gaze while most of the local prisoners are released from their cells. Dangerous prisoners are still being held in the prison.

 

There are different kinds of antennas linking to the main building, but they are all cutoff from other Dominion communication networks. “Patch”, Specialist of Big Boss’ squad, has already hacked the local communication system and removed the Dominion personnel’s access authority. So, local Dominion forces cannot call for help from other planets anymore. At least temporarily, Mar Sara is out of Dominion’s control, but its fate is not decided yet.

 

Turn the corner inside the building, Big Boss enter the Dominion military office. Diamond Dogs Soldiers have already to take over the jobs of local Dominion personnel and manipulate other Dominion forces on Mar Sara that everything is normal in Backwater Station.

 

Ignore the Diamonds Dogs soldiers’ salutes, Big Boss walks straight to the Dominion colonel personal office. He opens the office door and sees three Diamond Dogs soldiers working inside. On the corner, the Dominion colonel who was in charge of Mar Sara is tied on his chair. The colonel’s hands are tied to his office chair armrest by plastic handcuffs and his legs are tied together by a plastic double restraint. Big Boss walks closer to the captured colonel and pulls out his fixed blade combat knife. The colonel shrinks, he closes his eyes and readies for his death…

 

“Hello. Colonel Craven. For the sake of our people, I need your cooperation.” Unexpectedly, Big Boss cuts away the Dominion colonel’s plastic restraint and free him from the chair. Then, Big Boss sits down ~~and take off his helmet~~.

 

“I don’t negotiate with terrorist.” The defeated Dominion colonel says.

 

“We are not terrorist now, but we can join the revolution whenever we want. Do you want a way out?” Big Boss says.

 

“Kill me. I will not surrender.”

 

“If I want you dead, I can let the rebel do it. All Mar Sara locals want you dead. We don’t even need to waste a single bullet.” Big Boss says.

 

“Then, what do you want?”

 

“I want you to stop interfering the locals. Release all prisoners or unwilling volunteers. No shooting. No forced labors. No blockade. No patrol. Call back all your troops and tell them to stay inside their base. Don’t step foot outside until things cool down.” Big Boss demanded.

 

“This is unacceptable! There is a revolt happening on Mar Sara and you tell me to hide.”

 

“Raynor’s Raiders outmatch your troops, and all Mar Sara locals support Jim Raynor. You won’t stand a chance.” Big Boss declares.

 

“Even I die here, Dominion reinforcement will come. You and those terrorists will pay for your crime!”

 

“Dominion don’t know what’s happening on Mar Sara. Even they know, it will take them at least a week to come. You would be dead before the Dominion reinforcement arrives. And when they finally arrive, Raynor’s Raiders and my people will be far far away from Mar Sara. The Dominion Armed Forces won’t find any of us.” Big Boss says.

 

“I am a Dominion colonel, and fighting humanity’s enemies is my duty!”

 

“There is no any good if you do that. You will only increase the casualties and collateral damages.” Big Boss responds coldly.

 

“Let you and those criminals get away? Mar Sara won’t have a better future if people like you still live. The Dominion government won’t put any more resources on this planet if it shelters terrorists. This place will remain poor and lawless forever!”

 

“Your actions only made locals suffer and push them to Raynor’s Raiders side. Your soldiers scared away all foreign investors and made them to leave. No people want to stay on Mar Sara except those who are born here.” Big Boss says.

 

“I am this close to change the Emperor’s impression on Mar Sara. If I can give him that alien artifact, he will invest more on this planet. I only need few more days to move that thing, and this <censored> revolt happens!” Craven shouts in frustration.

 

“Mar Sara is out of Dominion’s control, but if you follow my instructions, you may live another day and keep your job. Do you want a try?” Big Boss suggested.

 

“Why would you help me? Do you want to join the Dominion?”

 

“No, we don’t fight for nation anymore, but you can buy our service with everything you have on Mar Sara.” Big Boss says.

 

“Why should I do that? These are Dominion property.”

 

“You have no other choices. You already lost this base and all your troops on Mar Sara. No one can save you except us. If you hand over your authority and soldiers to us, I can guarantee you and your people safety. If not, the rebels will destroy everything you once have on Mar Sara.” Big Boss says.

 

“What makes you think that will help me? There’s a revolt outside!”

 

“Raynor’s Raiders are fighting Dominion, not Militaires Sans Frontières. If you let me take your place, you and your men will be under my protection.” Big Boss says.

 

“Those are mine, not yours!” Dominion colonel Craven shouts and jumps on Big Boss. The nearby Diamond Dogs soldiers pull out their guns, but Big Boss is even faster.

 

In the blink of an eye, Big Boss gives the resisting Dominion colonel a right hook punch on his jaw which knocks him down on the ground. Before the unfortunate colonel recovers from dizziness, he gets a kick in his nut.

 

“You lose. Colonel.” Big Boss knees on the unconscious colonel’s belly and stretches his palm over the loser’s head. Purple psionic energy appears from Big Boss’ hand and cover the unmoved colonel’s body...

 

* * *

 

**Point of View: "Jim" Raynor**

 

Word of the rebellion is spreading like wildfire. Dominion forces give up their control in mines and settlements across Mar Sara. It seems the perfect time for Raynor’s Raiders to strike but more Diamond Dogs troops land on the planet....

 

**Mar Sara Colony – 14:35 Joeyray's Bar**

 

“Sir, I find nothing about this foreign army group you have just met. There isn’t any information about Militaires Sans Frontières or Diamond Dogs.” Matt Horner, captain of the Behemoth-class battlecruiser Hyperion says in the comm.

 

“This is too suspicious. Are you sure that?” Jim Raynor takes another glass of alcohol on the same seat in the bar again.

 

“Yes, Sir. There was nothing like them among Terran in the Koprulu Sector before.” Matt Horner answers.

 

“Why an unknown army appears on Mar Sara now? They show up in the Dominion base right before us and say that they are just businessmen.” Jim Raynor is deep in thought.

 

“There’s no telling what these strangers will do next. Sir, we need to be in guard that they may become our enemies.” Matt Horner suggests.

 

“Well, too bad if that happens. Just the same, we'd best keep an eye on them.” Jim Raynor answers.

 

“Y'know, for the most wanted man in the sector - you ain't that hard to find.” The door of Joeyray's Bar opens and a Terran marine with old blue CMC Powered Combat Suit steps in.

 

“What?” Matt says in the other side of the comm while Jim is going to draw his weapon…

 

“I had to see it for myself.” The visor of the unknown Terran marine opens. “Little Jimmy Raynor... the people's hero.”

 

“Tychus Findlay...” Jim Raynor moves his hand away from his revolver and takes another drink, “Nice suit.”

 

“Pays to be prepared.” Tychus Findlay says.

 

“I heard they put you on ice. Life sentence. What, did they give you time off for good behavior?” Jim Raynor shakes his drink.

 

“That's right, old buddy.” Tychus Findlay takes a cigar. “I'm a model citizen now.”

 

“So to what do I owe the pleasure?” Jim Raynor asks.

 

“Just a friendly business proposition.” Tychus Findlay continues, “Do you even know what the Dominion are doing out here?”

 

“I'm guessin' yer about to tell me.” Jim Raynor responds.

 

“Digging up alien artifacts, old buddy.” Tychus Findlay explains but Jim doesn’t get interested.

 

“Your boy Mengsk has gone crazy for 'em.” Tychus takes away Jim’s bottle and shake it, “But I got a contact that'll pay top dollar for every artifact we...liberate from the Dominion.”

 

“I guess I can hardly pass that up, now can I, Tychus?” Jim Raynor speaks.

 

“Partners then. Sixty-forty.” Tychus Findlay says.

 

“Seventy-thirty. My way.” Jim Raynor responds.

 

“Sir? We need more funding.” Matt interrupts through the comm.

 

“Feels like old times already!” Jim Raynor silences the comms and smiles.

 

“Old Times.” Tychus Findlay cheers.

 

* * *

 

 

**Point of View: "Big Boss"**

 

“Mr. Snelling, your family is safe now, and the Dominion forces on Mar Sara are under my control. Do you still want to leave?” Big Boss asks the old man in front of him. The client hugs his son tightly because they finally unite again. The Snelling family had been separated by Dominion for a week until Big Boss subjugated Craven and issued orders with the defeated Dominion colonel’s authority. The Dominion forces on Mar Sara have just released all prisoners under fake commands made by Big Boss.

 

Big Boss meets his client next to an entrance of the abandoned mine in White Rock Base. Dominion left this place after Big Boss used his Psionic Power to force Dominion colonel Craven ordered his troops to retreat. This left many useful resources behind including minerals, Vespene gas, industrial tools and even Dominion MRE. Those are things Militaires Sans Frontières desperately needs since they arrive the Koprulu Sector.

“This planet is going to be a war zone between the Dominion and the rebel. Staying here is suicidal.” Arnold Snelling checks his son’s condition carefully. His son clearly loses weight under Dominion’s custody, but he is certainly lucky comparing to other prisoners. Many locals had died in the labor camp because of unsafe work environment or Dominion marines with itchy trigger fingers.

 

“There are revolts happening on other Dominion worlds now, but people still live on those planets. What makes you thinks Mar Sara different?” Big Boss opens the resource caches which Arnold just showed him. This is the first time Diamond Dogs gets paid from the contract since they arrive the Koprulu Sector.

 

“Raynor’s Raiders are Dominion’s top enemies. Mengsk won’t let people close to Raynor get away so easily. They will get killed on this planet one day or another.” The old man says slowly.

 

“Raynor’s Raiders have escaped from Dominion’s chases numerous times in last few years.” Big Boss’ men start loading the resources which are left by the client into VTOLs owned by Diamond Dogs.

 

“Raynor’s Raiders did escape every time, but locals who had once supported them were not so lucky. Many civilians were ended up in New Folsom Prison and never got out. If I am you, I will keep my people a great distance from those criminals. Trust me. You won’t want to get caught by this conflict.” The old man answers without remorse.

 

“What about your mines and the alien artifact you found on Mar Sara? They are your properties before the Dominion had took over ~~the dig site~~.” Big Boss needs a confirmation even he already knows the old man’s answer.

 

“They are yours. I don’t have time or manpower to transport them away from Mar Sara in this revolt. I must ensure my family’s escape first.” The old man’s personal starship descends from the sky. It seems to be an old container ship without any arm for combat situation.

 

“It’s a pleasure to work with you. I hope we will have more business in the future.” Big Boss says while the client is leaving.

 

“Good bye, Ahab. You did a hell of a job. Without your rescue, my sons possibly died in Dominion’s hand.” The client takes his son and gets into his starship. It lifts off and leaves Mar Sara atmosphere in short time.

 

After Diamond Dogs’ first client left, Big Boss is going to return to his alien Battleship “Pequod”. Big Boss and his squad have already worked more than 24 hours to subjugate the local Dominion forces without proper sleep.

 

A small number of Dominion officers outside the Backwater Station had refused to reposition their troops, release the prisoners or cooperate with the newly arrived Diamond Dogs soldiers. They forced Big Boss paid them visits to remove them from the Mar Sara Dominion command structure. The Dominion officer who oversaw the White Rock Base is one of the examples. Big Boss had to sneak into this stubborn officer’s Command Center and put that officer into sleep with his trusty tranquilizer gun. The sleeping Dominion officer was sent to “Pequod” through Fulton device and locked up afterward. Similar things happened at other places, too.

 

“Boss, the White Rock Base is under attack. Mar Sara Colonial Militia and Raynor’s Raiders shot down our men first, so we fought back. Our soldiers are fighting alongside the cooperative Dominion marines, but we are still losing our ground slowly.” Kazuhira Miller (Kaz), the subcommander of both the Militaires Sans Frontières and Diamond Dogs reports though the comm.

 

“Did our men provoke the locals first?” Big Boss and the nearby Diamond Dogs soldiers rush back to their VTOLs.

 

“Our men did nothing. They didn’t leave the White Rock Base since they arrived. It seems locals believe that we work for the Dominion.” Kaz explains.

 

“Order our people and Dominion personnel in White Rock Base to retreat. Mobilize all movable structures to Backwater Station. Don’t forget to bring the alien artifact with us.” Big Boss orders in the VTOL.

 

“We don’t reinforce the White Rock Base now? That will hinder Militaires Sans Frontières’ future operations. We can’t just let them destroy our Dominion assets like this!” Kaz questions the retreat order.

 

“Kaz, I will deal with Jim Raynor personally.” Big Boss orders the VTOL pilot takes him near to a vantage point where he can observe the whole White Rock Base far from the madding crowd…

 

* * *

 

 

**Point of View: "Jim" Raynor**

 

“Kick the Dominion's ass!” “Dominion can go to hell!” “Bad guys are thatta way!” “Go get 'em!” The crowd yell in anger but they are blinded by the salvo of A-13 flash grenades from the few Dominion medics. The handful of Diamond Dogs Grenadiers are doing the same thing with their magnetic six-shot revolver-type grenade launchers. The advance of the Mar Sara Colonial Militia and Raynor’s Raiders is hindered.

 

At the same time, surviving Diamond Dogs soldiers and Dominion marines retreat in order. Dominion SCV rush back to their Command Centre. Some pilots abandon their damaged SCV or vehicles. All Dominion personnel run back to their movable Terran buildings.

 

Within few minutes, all movable Dominion building lift up and fly over the canyon. They carry every surviving Diamond Dogs and Dominion personnel, so the escape from White Rock Base is a success. However, dead bodies and unmovable Dominion buildings are left behind in the rush.

 

“Nice job cleaning out that bunker, Jimmy. Between your boys and my skills we are gonna go a long way together.” Tychus says while he and Jim Raynor watch the remaining Dominion force and Diamond Dogs personnel get away. It is impossible for them to chase the enemy because they don’t have any air unit.

 

“Why did they give up the base so easily? Dominion marines are used to fight to death unless they have good commander.” Jim Raynor watches the battlefield in frustration. He expected the so called Militaires Sans Frontières become enemies, but he couldn’t believe that he wins so easily. No hostile psionic unit or heavy war machines show up during the fight.

 

“Have to say, Jimmy - you turned into a real impressive fighter. They must be runnin' scared from you.” Tychus taps on Raynor’s shoulder.

 

“Thing just doesn’t look right.” Raynor watches his technicians working in the crane control station.

 

“Crane controls accessed. Decrypting security overrides. Crane control established.” Jim Raynor’s adjutant declares. The crane basket starts rising from the bottom of the giant mining hole.

 

“What the hell!? Where is that sucker?” Tychus shouts in disbelief. There’s nothing. The crane material basket is totally empty.

 

“Calm down, Tychus. The alien artifact may be still hiding in the dirt.” Jim Raynor motions his soldiers to enter the crane basket. When the locals are busy, no one in the White Rock Base notices that there are people watching them from a cliff on their south direction.

 

* * *

 

 

**Mar Sara Colony – 00:00 Joeyray's Bar**

 

“Sir, you need to be cautious. Dominion forces and Diamond Dogs forces on Mar Sara are gathering around the Backwater Station. They seem working together and building up their forces on a high ground.” Matt Horner tells Jim Raynor the latest situation.

 

“Do you know where the alien artifact is? I guess these people take it away in retreat.” Jim Raynor is drinking again. His mood isn’t good. Although the Dominion forces are pushed away from the White Rock Base, but his top priority, the alien artifact is gone.

 

“I don’t know, sir. The security of the Backwater Station is tighter than before, and they are fortifying the old military base. More unknown psionic signals show up there. My people can’t find a way in.” Matt says.

 

“Jimmy, we should raid the Backwater Station immediately. We can’t get paid without that artifact.” Tychus interrupts.

 

“Sir, it won’t be so easy like last time. The enemies are preparing for new attacks. They are building new bunkers, factories and starports there. My intel suggests at least hundreds of Diamond Dogs soldiers in CMC Powered Combat Suit, a squadron of A2 Vikings and thirty Hercules-class cargo ships in the Backwater Station now. This didn’t even count the unrecognizable units there.” Matt reports with some messy snapshots.

 

“They are Dominion, right? Jimmy, we can’t let them take away the artifact like this!” Tychus says.

 

“Tychus, our friendly business may need to end now. Raynor’s Raider isn’t prepared to fight such foe and the Dominion in the same time.” Jim Raynor says.

 

“Jimmy, I might've had a little help when I broke out of prison. Let's just say it came at a price, so I’m in great debt now. If I can’t give this artifact to the buyer, I will get to stay locked up in my suit 'til I pay off all my debts.” Tychus begs.

 

“So who's collectin' those debts? Who sprung you? Who's your mysterious buyer, Tychus? Who're we supposed to hand this artifact over to?” Jim Raynor asks.

 

“A bunch of eggheads I ran into called the Moebius Foundation.” Tychus Findlay answers.

 

“Moebius? They're a legitimate research group. Why the hell are they talkin' to you?” Jim Raynor asks in surprise.

 

“As soon as yer boy Mengsk made it illegal to trade in alien goods, they got desperate. And you know me, Jimmy – I am a great patron of the sciences.” Tychus Findlay answers.

 

“Your debts better not bite us in the ass, Tychus. Coverin' for your shenanigans ain't part of the deal.” Raynor responds.

 

At that time, the door of Joeyray's Bar opens. Something hits the ground behind the two drinkers. Tychus turns around and sees a flashbang rolling on the floor. Before Tychus can do anything, a powerful flash blind him and Raynor.

 

* * *

 

 

**Point of View: "Big Boss"**

 

Once Big Boss heard the rebels attacking the White Rock Base, he and his squad immediately rushed to the nearby vantage point. The shootout ended sooner than expect. When Big Boss finally arrived the battlefield, his subordinates already retreated to safety.

 

In the last few hours, Big Boss observed how Raynor’s Raiders operated on the field. The rebels are good fighters but lacking alertness. Big Boss eventually followed the Raynor’s Raiders commander and his friend to a local bar in one of Mar Sara's most arid and disreputable districts. There are no people guarding the bar, so Big Boss and his squadmates get ready for breach easily.

 

Once the door opens, Big Boss takes out his flashbang and throws it inside. His squadmates are guarding other possible exists of the bar except Mox. Mox is ready to take down that big guy wearing blue CMC suit who stands next to the rebel commander.

 

After the blinding flash and an intensely loud "bang", Mox fires his grapple to pull the big guy out from the bar and uses his Ionic Ripjack strike on his chest. The electrical current from the Skirmisher claw trips the lockdown system of the CMC suit and disables the big guy instantly.

 

Big Boss rushes into the bar. The impact from the flashbang breaks glasses and turns the bar into a mess. The disoriented rebel Jim Raynor tries to stand up and point his revolver toward the attackers, but Big Boss sweeps Raynor’s gun away and gives Raynor’s face a right hook punch. Sending Raynor flying pass the bar desk by brute force.

 

Before Raynor can stand back up from the ground, Big Boss slaps a pair of plastic handcuffs on his wrists. Then, Big Boss places the weakly struggling Raynor across his shoulders and carries him out of Joeyray's Bar. Once they leave the building, Big Boss throws Raynor on the ground and attaches a Fulton device on his waist. Tychus gets the same treatment from Skirmisher Mox.

 

"Aw, hell...This don't look good.” Jim Raynor is being hang in midair by the balloon.

 

“What the hell!?” Tychus slowly wakes up and looks around, he finds Raynor is floating above the ground, and he is in the same situation.

 

Few seconds later, Jim and Tychus scream futilely and fail in attempts to free themselves from the ascending balloons in the night.

 

After that, a Diamond Dogs VTOL lands near the Joeyray's Bar. Big Boss and his squadmates enter it, and they leave Mar Sara immediately after the capture of rebel Jim Raynor and his companion. All of them are going to the alien Battleship “Pequod” …

 

“Amazing. Mission complete. That right there is why you’re the best, boss. The one and only.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Codex**

** Characters **

 

**Locals:**

 

**Jim Raynor**

 

Commander of Raynor’s Raiders who starts a revolution against Dominion on Mar Sara. He seems to be an alcohol dependent.

 

**Tychus Findlay**

 

A Terran marine with a larcenous attitude. An old friend of Jim Raynor. He is sealed inside his old Confederate CMC armor. Findlay claimed he was freed by the Moebius Foundation, and he was sealed in his armor until his debt to them was repaid.

 

**Arcturus Mengsk**

 

Jim Raynor’s No. 1 enemy who is a master manipulator. He is the Emperor Arcturus Mengsk I of Terran Dominion now.

 

**Craven**

 

Dominion colonel stationed in Backwater Station. He authorized shooting civilians and forced labor. He is under Big Boss’ orders through mind control now.

 

**Arnold Snelling**

 

The first client of Militaires Sans Frontières found in the Koprulu Sector. Original owner of White Rock Base. Dominion took his sons away, but they are released now.

 

**Outsiders:**

 

**Big Boss**

 

Also known as “Punished Snake” and “Ahab”. One of the leaders of Militaires Sans Frontières. Mercenary commander of the Diamond Dogs. Renowned veteran in War of the Chosen. Former Ranger, Specialist and Psi Operative of XCOM. He later defected from XCOM. One of the founders of Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF) to combat United Powers League and XCOM. Agreed with D-Snake’s plan to leave the Earth and establish MSF in the Koprulu Sector. Unfortunately, this plan is sabotaged, and MSF’s arrival is delayed more than two hundred years.

 

**Kaz**

 

Kazuhira Miller. Subcommander of both the Militaires Sans Frontières and Diamond Dogs.

** Organizations **

 

**Locals:**

 

**Terran Dominion**

 

A Terran empire in the Koprulu Sector. Enemy of Raynor’s Raiders and the Mar Sara locals.

 

**Raynor's Raiders**

 

A Terran military formation led by Commander Jim Raynor. The Raiders were formed from Raynor's Rangers and scattered troops from other factions during the Great War; the Rangers left the Sons of Korhal after Arcturus Mengsk abandoned Sarah Kerrigan to the zerg at the Battle of New Gettysburg. Upon formation the Raiders operated as an anti-Dominion rebel group. After the Brood War the Raiders were marginalized by Dominion propaganda, and enjoyed little success.

 

**Mar Sara Colonial Militia**

 

The "home-grown" self-defense and police force of Mar Sara. After the Brood War, with the resettlement of Mar Sara and the Terran Dominion's presence on it, it rebirths on Mar Sara.

 

**Outsiders:**

 

**Militaires Sans Frontières**

 

MSF is a private military company founded in 2229 and led by Big Boss and other resistance leaders including Volk, Betos and Geist after War of the Chosen. They had fought against United Powers League and XCOM until they chose to leave Earth in 2234. After hundred years of journey, they finally arrived the Koprulu Sector in 2504. They are people who “Don’t Exist” in human history.

 

**Diamond Dogs**

 

Part of the Militaires Sans Frontières under Big Boss’ direct order. Its executive officer is Kazuhira Miller. The spearhead of Militaires Sans Frontières’ operations on Mar Sara.

****

** Starships **

 

**Hyperion**

 

A Behemoth-class battlecruiser currently commanded by Admiral Matt Horner. It is the Raynor’s Raiders flagship and base of operations

 

**Pequod**

 

An alien Battleship which was brought down by XCOM in 2204. It was repaired and refitted by Militaires Sans Frontières in 2229. It equips 55000 stasis pods which sustains its passengers’ lives for over hundred years. It is old, overloaded and overcrowded.

 

**Hercules-class cargo ships**

 

A Terran tactical-airlift aerospace vehicle. This commercial cargo transport has a large capacity and fast unloading speed. The dropship is equipped with survival pods.

 

**Viking**

 

A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrid is a Terran air unit with the ability to transform between a ground unit ("Assault mode") and an air unit ("Fighter mode").

 

* * *

 

 

**Author’s Note**

 

Disclaimer:

Metal Gear created by Hideo Kojima but published by Konami;

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard;

XCOM 2: War of the Chosen developed by Firaxis Games and published by 2K Games.

 

I don’t own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious, and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

 

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from other writers especially Fangtom and NamThunder. Without NamThunder’s Avatar of Liberty, writing this story will be far more difficult.

 

I also appreciated their indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

 

I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.


End file.
